Patalliro!
is a long-running manga series by , one of the few known male mangaka for shōnen-ai manga. Patalliro! is the first anime series to present shōnen-ai themes on television.Gravett, Paul (2004) ''Manga: 60 Years of Japanese Comics (Harper Design ISBN 1-85669-391-0) page 90 Plot The story focuses less on shōnen-ai than it does on comedy, primarily the wacky adventures of Patalliro himself and the kingdom of Malynera. Characters Main characters *'Patalliro du Malyner VIII' The 10 year old diabetic brainchild king of Malynera. When he becomes frustrated or embarrassed, he grooms himself like a cat. *'Maraich Juschenfe' 18 year old former assassin from the Diamond Syndicate. His former lover Count Larken told him not to return until he could kill Bancoran, but ended up reforming and becoming Bancoran's lover. He has a ferocious temper and seethes with jealousy whenever a bishōnen is in Bancoran's vicinity. He beats the snot out of Bancoran on a regular basis, regardless of whether or not he cheats, and somehow got pregnant twice, despite being completely male. His pregnancy is cut out of the anime. In the manga he first gets pregnant in volume 10, and gets pregnant a second time in volume 46 (when he has Figaro). He is an expert knife user, and his looks and body allow him to easily pass for a woman with only Patalliro (how is unknown) and Bancoran (due to blushing whenever he looks at Bancoran) being able to see through his disguise. *'Jack Barbarosa Bancoran' Major Bancoran of the British MI6. Nicknamed "Bishōnen Killer" for his ability to seduce young men with just his eyes. Women are also attracted to him, but the only woman he's shown even moderate interest in is Etrange. Meeting Patalliro has changed his existence; after playing bodyguard to the most annoying person he's ever met, he's now living with Maraich, who tried to kill him, and their son Figaro. Bancoran is known for his blue eyeshadow (purple in Patalliro Saiyuki), his long black hair, and the fact that he never takes off his gloves, even in bed. His name comes from Henri Bencolin. *'Tamanegi' Patalliro's biseinen bodyguards, forced to hide their beauty under padded uniforms, frosted glasses, masks that cover their mouths, noses, and onion-style wigs. Recurring Characters *'Pulara Plasma' *'Arthur Hewitt' Bancoran's Lolicon friend, who has zero luck in love. *'Figaro Bancoran' Maraich's second son after losing the first. Figaro always wears the same thing and plays dated video games in his every waking hour. He's a genius and can grow older at will. *'Etrange' Patalliro's mother and queen of Malynera. She stayed at a sanitarium after her husband died and remained after killing Count Larken. *'Zachary' A ticklish boy who can do an interesting trick with tarot cards and a fortune teller . He has an intense crush on Bancoran. Patalliro attacks him in a flirtatious manner every chance he gets. *'Skunky' *'Super Cat' *'Okuma' A very manly cross-dresser. Cameo Appearances *'Rashanu' A bisexual prince from India who's even more aggravating than Patalliro and immune to Bancoran's stare. He tried to have a relationship with his uncle, but both of them seem to have difficulty with commitment. He has terrible luck in love but does manage to get a wife and a son named Bishone. *'Asterot' *'Mi-chan A chibified mascot of Mineo Maya himself who has not only managed to weasel himself into the animated series, but had 3 manga of his own.' Saiyuki Cast *'Patalliro as Son Gokuu' *'Maraich as Genjou Sanzou' *'Bancoran as Banko-sama (Mr. Banko) *'Cho Hakkai''' *'Sha Goujo' The Kingdom of Malynera The name is inspired either by Santa Marinella, a region of Italy with a castle, or an homage to singer Marinella, whom was popular around the time of the manga. Malynera is a producer of diamonds, and the first adventure of the series focuses on the kingdom's separation from the International Diamond Syndicate. Media information Cast Boku Patalliro! *Patalliro: Fuyumi Shiraishi *Bancoran: Kazuyuki Sogabe *Maraich: Toshiko Fujita *Police Chief: Ichirō Nagai *Head Guard: Takeshi Aono *Tamanegi: Akio Nojima, Toshio Furukawa, Tōru Furuya, Yūji Mitsuya, Yoku Shioya, Kaneto Shiozawa, Kazuhiko Inoue, Akira Kamiya **The Tamanegi were portrayed by the members of Slapstick, a seiyū band Sogabe was a member of. *Etrange: Makiko Ikeda *Sanders: Junpei Takiguchi *Patalliro 7th: Kazuko Sugiyama *Patalliro 10th: Minori Matsushima *Plasma X: Hideyuki Hori *Afro 18: Eiko Masuyama *Pulara: Michiko Nomura *α Random: Junko Hori Patalliro! Saiyuki *Patalliro/Son Goku: Yuki Kaida *Maraich/Genjo Sanzo: Reiko Takagi *Bancoran: Takehito Koyasu *Mi-chan: Kenyū Horiuchi *Cho Hokkai: Yoshirō Matsumoto *Sa Gojo: Rikiya Koyama *Gautama Buddha: Kazuya Tatekabe Opening themes * by Fusako Fujimoto (Patalliro! / Boku Patalliro!) * by v-u-den (Patalliro Saiyuki) Ending themes * by Eri Takeda. (Patalliro 1st ending) *"Cock Robin Ondo" by Fuyumi Shiraishi & Slapstick. (Boku Patalliro 1st ending)(クック＝ロビン音頭 ( from "Who killed Cock Robin?")) * by Berryz Kobo. (Patalliro Saiyuki) References External links * [http://www.patalliro.com/ Official Patalliro! website] * * Aestheticism.com's article on Patalliro! * [http://www.sakuracities.com/yaoigames/ Onadoru Euphoria's Patalliro! translations] Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Manga of 1979 Category:Manga of 2003 Category:Manga of 2004 Category:Shōjo manga Category:Shōnen-ai ms:Pataliro ja:パタリロ! zh:PATALIRO!